One More Miracle
by ShadeShadow
Summary: What! Why! Echoed through the Data Crystals. Here watch and see the truth of the past that once was, which birthed the 9 Elemental Soul Emerald Guardians. (Oneshots from the Protect the Past Universe)(Not in order)
1. The Beginning

**_\- Disclaimer (do not own sonic x or make money from these fics.)_**

 _ _ **The**_ _ **Beginning**__

 _Beginning Recording..._

–-¬=;#{+SX+SX+}#;¬-

The screen flickers and splutters before the lines smooth out, revealing the white coat of a scientist and a black buttoned shirt underneath in the camera's view.

"Is it on?" A male voice wonders, and the screen shakes for a few seconds before a slim pair of hands with a ring on one hand come into view and stops the shaking.

"Honestly, so impatient. Give it here." She sighs, tugging the camera round and revealing another lab coat with a green tee-shirt on underneath.

"Not impatient, excited! Can you believe it? That we have finished it?!" Footsteps echo, leading further away from the camera and a rapid typing is heard.

"Yes, yes. As you have told all of us again and again. Now which is the data storage button? To transmit straight into the crystal?" A rustling sound echoes with clothes being shifted so close to the mic.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten." The typing stops and footsteps get louder again. "It's this green button here, press it once and it'll seal into the main structure. Then when you want it to stop recording, press the tiny red button on the side. That way no one can turn it off if they drop it or hold it wrong."

"Ah I see. Ready?" She hums in response, a smile in her tone of voice.

"We are defiantly! How long you gonna make us wait Einstein?" A second female voice echoes from a distance, sounding sarcastic, irritated and excited at the same time.

"Well not if you distract me now, that's for sure." The male voice laughs, as the camera image suddenly lifts and is settled squint, facing a giant ring in the middle of the room with consoles around it at the bottom all connected to it.

"I think that's it." A female with Blond hair in a ponytail mutters, coming into view side wards, focused below the camera image. Her hands readjust something and the picture levels out properly. Blue eyes looked straight into the camera for a second before leaning back.

"Ok, the camera is in place on the tripod and the crystal is secure." She swiped a hand back and moved some hair strands back that had gotten free.

"Excellent." A second face came into view, blue eyes and ginger hair made up a familiar yet strange sight. Hair hung around his face and shoulders, having grown quite long, taming a few of the flyaway strands he used to have. The male got up and strode towards the machine stopping just before it and staring up at it for a long second, before swinging round and grinning at the camera.

Then straightening, he bowed to the camera as everyone went silent.

"Hello, welcome to my lab. I am the head of this team of incredible people, Thorndyke at your service." He grinned again at the camera as he tucked his hands behind his back.

"I have made this recording for one purpose only. And that is to show the first true 'firm' connection between our world and others. When Sonic the Hedgehog and the anthromorphic creatures came to our world it was the first time that it had been proven that other worlds existed, it was a revelation that rocked the world and many dedicated their life after that point to find a way of connecting to those worlds."

"The second time after Sonic and the others went home was the reappearance of Soleanna, the water city that had never been seen before, only heard of in folklore and myth. It was known to the people within as the City of Crossroads, the gateways. Many people have travelled there and seen the 'portals' to various universes and worlds within the palace walls, though we have not been allowed to travel to these worlds. So the President gave us permission to recreate that very same technology."

"This is the result, a prototype portal that we have tested with the use of small fruit and animals to be sure it's safe. They came back unharmed and now we ourselves are going to find out what's on the other end of this 'tunnel'."

"The camera has been specially created to allow us to take it with us and document what we find through it using the latest in crystal technology's, we will be able to record the greatest moment in human history." Thorndyke was getting excited clearly as his arms waved around as he talked.

"Now we are going to begin the start up…" There was a crash. The camera wobbled as the blond female yelped and tried to grab the machine, as heard from the scrabbling sounds that the camera captured, before it fell and hit the ground lying side wards, still facing the scientist.

His face had paled as soldiers streamed in, along with mech's that had their inbuilt weapons pointing at the ginger male.

"Stop! What are you doing!" He yelled, eyes wide and terrified. Unable to stop the solders from shutting down the machine by banging their guns butts against the keypads. He would have rushed over there, but the fear of the others getting shot was keeping him still.

"Enough." It was a cold voice, it echoed around the room and silenced it. But whoever it was, they were out of shot, though Thorndyke's face went completely white he almost looked sick.

"You…"

"Leave us alone you bullies!" Shouted that strong female voice as a dark red-headed girl raced out and tried to attack the solders, though a smack to the back of her head soon had her on the ground out cold.

"Frances!" Two male and the blond shouted.

"Enough!" The hidden male spoke sharply. Silencing them with the guns being pointed in their direction.

"What reason do you have for this act general?" Thorndyke spoke shakily.

"Orders by government, to get your little organisation shut down. Permanently." The ginger male looked shocked.

"Oh don't look so shocked, you'll be contributing to your government still. Just, differently." The hidden male laughed, before the solders began to move towards the group. "Take them before they ask more questions."

"Stop you can't do this!" The screen wavered and fizzed as it was shifted, before the sounds of struggling faded and the screen faded to black.

–-¬=;#{+SX+SX+}#;¬-

 _Ending…_ _Recording.01_


	2. Smothered Vapours

**Smothered Vapours**

Fire & Water, both be gone. How you shall be missed.

 _Beginning Recording..._

–-¬= ;#{+SX+SX+}#; ¬-

A high pitched whining is heard, as the recording flickers. Black lines form as a new set of images form within the crystal. Slowly it begins to form, the picture clearing, then…

"Danny!"

"Damn it." He hissed under his breath. The mocha skin coloured male stumbled to a stop, hand pressed over his oozing wound.

"Move it boy-zo!" The red head smirked, fanged teeth showing. A clawed hand grasped his shoulder in a reassuring grip, it squeezed gently before letting go, as she moved forward, scaled tail flicking in agitation. The smile then slipped off her face, showing a worried grimace instead. Chris leaned down trying to see more into her eyes but she just looked away, shoulders hunching up. "Lemme alone G..."

"She's worried..." Came the gentle voice of his constant companion in this volatile world that seemed to hate their existence. Glancing back over his left shoulder Chris took in the forth person of their little group.

Her blond hair looked like gold in the sunlight, blue eyes glowed with an inner power. Feathers ran down the arms, legs and back creating a beautiful plumage that flared with many different yellows in the right light. Powerful blond coloured wings were folded gently against her back as she stayed seated upon the box that was doubling as a chair right at this time. Her legs were encased in a special hydraulics system that ran into her body, this not only allowed her to stand up, but walk and run as well.

"Helen. Are you sure?" He asked, the halfling was curious and worried at the same time, knowing they were in a bad position if they got caught here.

"No, but we have no other choice. Soleanna is the last free bastion we know to allow freedom without consequence," She took in a deep breath, shifting. "plus..."

"Plus what Hel?" Came the red-head's voice, as she helped Danny settle down upon the ground next to Helen. "What did the shadow broker find?"

"Sonic and the others have finally caught up to this time-line."

Chris took in a sharp breath. His eyes fell to the ground, clawed hands curling into fists. Swallowing he pushed himself up onto unsteady feet and walked a couple of paces away, bushy tail curling around his thighs. "After all this time, all these years, _**now**_ _**they**_ _**APPEAR**_!?"

His hands curled into his head, claws cutting into his skull. A whine escaped as the halfling hunched his shoulders.

"Hey! Knock it _OFF_!" A hand smacked into the back of his head. Snarling, he darted around hand grasping into a vulnerable throat and thrusting them into the closest wall. Green eyes glared back as she growled back at him. "Go on you bastard, I dare you to."

"Come on you guys… enough." Danny coughed. Blue eyes were bright but pained as he frowned at them both for making such a ruckus. In the low light scales glittered in the light, giving off colours of blues, yellows and greens. There were slits in the sides of his throat that were shut tight right now, there were more further down on his chest and more on his legs. On his arms, back and legs folded down, almost invisible were versatile fins. His fingers had sharp claws on them, so did his mouth have sharp fangs, making him quite the dangerous creature if he got into water. But at this time, he was stuck bleeding out on the floor. "We must..." He cut off, head turning toward the door ear fins pricking upwards in response.

"Savior?" Chris spoke cautiously, letting go of the red-head's neck in his distraction. Danny had stood up, slowly moving toward the entrance. Helen was at the other side of the building, flitting around fiddling with the windows in case of the need for an emergency exit.

Danny stuck his head out of the metal door, hand clenched around the side as though to steady himself. Then he pulled himself inside frowning in confusion before turning towards them. "I must be loosing it. I thought I had heard something."

"Lemme go Chris!" Hissed the female still being held by his other hand against the wall.

"Oh sorry 'ruptor." Blinking, the halfling took a step back, releasing her.

"Finally." She complained, flipping her head back with a pout, then she grinned with a wink showing off all her sharpened teeth.

"LOOK OUT!"

It was a crack of a gunshot. Maybe a shotgun, or maybe a sniper rifle. All Chris knew was that Danny was one second shouting in warning and the next was staring with blank eyes, lying on his side, his entrails all over the floor, chest and stomach were just gone. The blue emerald of his soul was lying in the puddle of growing blood, guts and filth growing on the floor that had once been inside of Danny.

"NOOO!" Frances went berserk, power crackled from every pore as she ran towards the entrance that Danny had just died at. " **Danny**!"

Chris moved, gripping her around the stomach and arms. "Lemmy go! DANNY!" Gritting his teeth he tried to ignore her howls for revenge and heartbreak. "I'll make them pay for this!"

Her foot came down upon his own at an angle and then she head-butted him hard, it staggering him enough to let go and allow her to tear out of the building with her leather wings spread ready for a fight. "FRANCES!" Blinking, he fell over hand gripping his nose that was streaming blood. Getting back up, he moved as quickly as possible toward the front doors but stopped shuddering, as an eerie howl was heard before red and meat splattered up the sides of the windows and trickled in through the doors.

He jumped as a gentle hand grasped his own, turning his attention over to Helen, he buried his head into her shoulder for a long second shivering. "Chris."

"Hm?" Shifting back he looked at her with lost eyes, torment deep inside. "Chris here." She pressed something hard, warm and pulsing into his grip. Shifting his eyes down, they widened at what they saw.

"Chris, she's not coming back. She left it behind." The red emerald of Frances soul was in his grasp, meaning she had gone to her death willingly.

Helen held out a hand, indicating towards the back windows with her head. Blinking he stared at her fingers for a long second, then after placing the two emeralds into the lumpy sack on his back, and rubbing the wet trails of tears from his eyes, he took her hand and they both left, making sure not to look back. For too many nightmares become reality if you look back on the past.

Black lines flicker, as a clawed fingered hand reached down and gripped the camera by the front obscuring the picture. Black fur is seen for a split second before the picture stutters and fades to black.

–-¬= ;#{+SX+SX+}#; ¬-

 _Ending…_ _Recording.0?_


End file.
